Photos
by Ryousake
Summary: Lets just say Fuji does something underhanded with a camera and Takahisa finds out. However, he can't seem to be angry about it. Takahisa x Fuji


30 Kinks – Kajimoto x Fuji - 16. Photos

"I'm home!" Kajimoto says as he slips his sandals off his feet.

Fuji appears in the living area in their shared apartment so suddenly it's as if he instantly materialized from nowhere.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" Fuji stands on his tiptoes and pecks his lover on the lips.

"My day was good. I made another A on my math test thanks to you, babe." Wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist he pulls the other man against his body.

"That's good. Did you pick up the pictures from the photo shop?"

"Yeah, but they were acting a bit strange when I walked in and asked for the pictures. They wouldn't look me in the eye, very strange."

Fuji pushes back from Kajimoto with a smirks and a quiet, "Saa..." He walks back into the kitchen where he had been preparing dinner. Kajimoto, upon hearing the whisper, follows him, holding the developed pictures.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you know why they were acting strange?"

Smiling innocently, Fuji cuts off a fish's head. "I have no idea."

Now Takahisa knows that Fuji knows exactly what the issue is, and he can bet on his grandfather's grave that the answer is contained in the photos.

Scared at what he might find, he decides to question his sneaky lover further. "What are these pictures of?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that..." Shrugging, Syusuke goes about seasoning and preparing the fish for baking.

Takahisa eyes the bundle warily. "If I look at these will I be embarrassed?"

"Depends on which way your mind takes you."

'How cryptic.'

"Just look at them and see. You'll never find out if you don't look for yourself." Fuji slips the fish into the oven and leans against the counter, arms folded across his chest.

Eyeing the tensai, then the photos, then Fuji once again, the violet-eyed college student makes his decision. Carefully opening the envelope, Takahisa slowly pulls out the photos, careful to avoid leaving fingerprints. He holds his breath as he takes a look at the first picture"

Ah, he remembers that day: Fuji and he hadn't really left the bed seeing as they had a rare weekend without projects or work. Fuji had been fidgeting with his new digital SLR camera and the self-timer. The cerulean-eyed tensai had apparently aimed the camera at himself and took a self-portrait, smiling sweetly, if not a bit satiated with the day's bedroom activities.

Takahisa lets go of the breath he had been holding. Fuji tilts his head to the right at this loud exhalation of breath, trying to figure out what kind of sigh it was. Was it a sigh of relief or was there a hint of disappointment too?

"What did you expect?"

Takahisa blushes in embarrassment and shakes his head. "I don't know, Syusuke." Flipping to the next picture, Takahisa smiles at Fuji. "Maybe my mind was in the gutter. Who knows."

"Hmmm..." His lover hums as he removes his apron.

The next thing the tensai hears is a choking gasp. Fuji smiles inwardly at his own deviousness; he knows exactly which picture he's staring at.

Takahisa's mouth gapes open at the photo in his hand, only closing it when he feels a bit of wetness coming from it and his nose.

He remembers that same day as the first picture: Fuji and Takahisa had just gotten done with round three of their lovemaking when Fuji picked up his camera and snapped a rather interesting picture of him. Takahisa was nude from the hips up with tell-tale signs of a satisfactory tryst painting his stomach. He looked satiated, smiling sexily at the camera.

"Syusuke! Did the people at the photo shop look at these pictures!"

"Probably."

"Do you know what these pictures are of?"

"Perhaps. Is the next picture one of you looking thoroughly ruffled and winded?"

Takahisa flips to the next picture to find exactly what his blue-eyed lover is talking about. "Do they get worse than this?"

"Would you be mad if they did?" Fuji wraps his arms around Takahisa's waist, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Honestly, I don't know how I would react if I see worst pictures."

"Well than continue to look."

Deflating a bit, Takahisa looks hopelessly at the thick stack of photos. "Oh no. There ARE worse pictures, aren't there?" Fuji shrugs and walks away slowly, heading in the general direction of the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be taking a shower." With a soft sway of his hips, Fuji disappears down the hallway. Takahisa's eyes follow the tantalizing sway with his eyes until he can see it no more.

The lilac-eyed student's attention returns to the photos at hand, unsure of whether he wants to continue looking at the pictures.

Flipping to the next photo, Takahisa nearly hyperventilates from the image: It was taken from a side point of view, probably the dresser in the bedroom. It's a picture of Fuji riding him, clenched in the climax of ecstasy; he can almost hear Fuji screaming his name as he comes.

Slamming the stack of photos onto the counter, Takahisa storms into the bathroom where his lover is quietly showering, humming a little tune. He rips the shower curtain open, and pushes Fuji against the wall, not at all minding that he's soaking his clothes through.

Picking up the tensai, he grabs the slim legs and wraps them around his waist. In an almost hungered rage, Takahisa plunders Fuji's mouth, bruising their lips at the sheer force of the kiss. Fuji tugs at Kajimoto's shirt, trying to get skin-to-skin contact. Eventually, the cerulean-eyed tensai manages to remove the shirt, tossing it over onto the bathroom floor. As soon as his hands are free, Kajimoto grabs handfuls of Fuji's rear, pulling him as close as possible to him, grinding his groin into the tensai's naked flesh.

"Fu—" Syusuke grits his teeth as the pleasure and the heat mount. Pulling his lover by fistfuls of hair, Takahisa pulls Fuji into another searing kiss.

The taller man uses the running water as lubricant and slips a finger into Fuji's tightness, wiggling it around. Fuji breaks the kiss throwing his head back, nearly cracking it on the tiles. Using the leverage he has with his feet, he manages to thrust against the now two fingers stretching him. The tensai, as he gyrates his hips, decides to help the situation by undoing the button and fly of his near-frantic lover's pants.

Grinding into Fuji, Takahisa pulls his fingers from Fuji's entrance, only releasing the tensai's slim hips long enough to pull his engorged member from the confines of his pants. Thinking quickly, he takes the shower gel and lubes himself up.

And for a moment everything is still and quiet save it for the spray of the shower and their harsh panting. This is what Fuji likes to call the calm before the storm.

The moment is broken by Takahisa thrusting into Fuji in one quick motion, burying himself balls deep.

"AH!" Fuji lets out a choke cry at the rather harsh invasion; Takahisa grits his teeth to keep from crying out like his body is telling him to. Waiting for a moment or so, Takahisa allows for Fuji to adjust to his large size.

"...so tight", Kajimoto grits out as he feels the almost non-existent self-control rapidly dissipating.

"Oh, fucking hell! MOVE!" the tensai moans loud enough to make Kajimoto's self-control to go down the drain with the water. Oh, how he loves to hear Syusuke curse like that; he only curses when he's extremely turned on.

Fuji places his arms around Takahisa's neck as he feels Takahisa drawing out frustratingly slow. As delicious as it feels, Fuji can't help but whine.

The taller man thrust back into the tight heat with enough force to push Fuji up the tiled wall while said man yelps at the sudden thrust. Drawing out a little quicker, Takahisa smirks at his lover just before thrusting back into him, this time earning a throaty moan as Fuji grips the tan shoulders he's wrapped around.

After the first few thrusts, Takahisa decides he doesn't care for their current position so he brings Fuji's legs down from around his waist, letting him stand up. Pulling out of the tensai, the lilac-eyed teen bends his lover over, letting him brace himself on the edge of the tub. Takahisa nudges Fuji's legs apart, granting him access to the puckered entrance. Takahisa thrusts back in harshly, hitting the tensai's prostate.

Fuji screams as he feels the blunt tip of Takahisa's cock hit his prostate. He reaches for something, anything, to keep himself from falling forward; grabbing the shower curtain in a white-knuckled grip, Fuji fights to remain standing on his weakened knees.

Takahisa runs his hands up the smiling man's back as he begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts, striking the tensai's prostate with perfect accuracy and precision. Pulling the shorter man's shoulders, the violet-eyed student surges his hips forward into Fuji's, smiling as the tensai's moans turns into cracks yelps and whispered curses. He knew when he 'attacked' Fuji that this would be a quick session since they were already slightly on edge from looking at the pictures.

Releasing the tensai's shoulders, Takahisa grips the slender hips and thrust rapidly into Fuji, longing every gasp, every whimper, every yelp the tensai makes.

Takahisa isn't one to remain completely silent during sex, but to continue hearing Fuji, he has to keep his growls and grunts down to a minimum. But as the passion and ecstasy hit their peak, he can't hold back his own growl as he slams into Fuji while pulling him brutally against him.

"Syusuke! Oh...FUCK!" Takahisa's climax rushes out of him, filling his petite love with his hot essence, thrusting into Fuji with each wave of orgasmic pleasure.

Just as Takahisa loves to hear Fuji curse in the heat of the moment, Fuji gets off on hearing his proper lover shout his name and/or curse when he comes. Fuji let's himself go when he feels his lover's blistering come rams directly into his prostate, curling into himself with the understated force of his orgasm.

"Taka-AH!" Fuji pulls so hard on the shower curtain, he can hear it snapping off the rings holding it up.

Takahisa moans as he feels his cerulean-eyed lover clench around his still throbbing but very sensitive cock. As the orgasmic waves begin to subside, Takahisa leans over Fuji's back, shifting his hips back and forth. Releasing his death-grip on the tensai's hips, he wraps his arms around the narrow waist as he rests his head on the jutting shoulder blades.

Fuji huffs for breath, his mind reeling from the ecstasy still flowing through him. His head rolls side to side as he feels his lover placing light kisses across his back.

Takahisa chuckles as he stands up straight, pulling the tensai with him. As he rests his back on the wall, Fuji rests his back against the slightly more muscled chest.

"I was too turned on to be mad about the entire photo shop seeing you like that. You are too hot." He lightly grips Fuji's head so he can kiss him, their tongues mingling casually together.

"I trust that you saw the picture of me riding you."

"Yeah."

"Had you looked at the rest, you would see the entire orgasm of both of us. When I cam I apparently mashed the remote in my hand and with it set on the sports setting, it took three pictures a second for however long I held it."

"Well, we'll just have to catch you in the throes of passion in a different position then."

"Not in the next few day. I won't be able to sit right after this."

"There are things we can do", Takahisa reaches down and rubs Fuji's slowly awakening arousal, "without me in you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh yeah."

FINISH!


End file.
